


A friend worth staying for

by IvvyQueen



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Ending interpretation, Gen, I suppose you could still see this as romantic, M/M, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, but I haven't seen the movie and this is a gift for a friend so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvvyQueen/pseuds/IvvyQueen
Summary: All this time, Tom waited for dear ol' Will.
Relationships: Tom Blake & William Schofield
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A friend worth staying for

**Author's Note:**

> **None of the characters nor the movie or universe belong to me. This is just my interpretation of the ending of the movie.**

A gentle touch, a hand rested on his shoulder.

_Huh, that feels… nice._

Schofield let his head fall back onto the touch, he didn’t budge much otherwise. He couldn’t help but reminisce on the many boys that never got to be men, that sat so quiet as the melody played on, though he never figured where it came from.

_Strange, has the sun ever felt this warm?_

The hand on his shoulder rubbed slow, coaxing him to look its way.

‘‘…Blake.’’

Tears streamed down his face, unprompted. Schofield stumbled to get up, but felt his arms quickly catch him, holding him in the tightest hug he could muster.

‘‘How are you- Is this a dream? Am I-’’

‘‘Hey, it’s alright, just breathe a little,’’ Blake moved back, keeping a smile on his face though his eyes reflected something else, ‘‘you made it, but… not how either of us wanted.’’

Turning to his side, he saw nothing but himself. A version of himself, still, frozen in time, with faded colors in contrast to the evergreen fields, the pale trunk and the flourishing leaves.

‘‘No, this just, this can’t be! I fought so hard and I-I delivered the message! I got here!’’ his sobs turned louder, but there was no one that’d hear them anymore other than him and Blake.

‘‘It is not as scary as you may think, a good life awaits for us now.’’

‘‘But it’s not _fair_.’’

His words flowed in the wind, replaced by silence only. He cried, and cried, and wept, against the touch of Blake’s palm on his cheek, with his own hand feeling down to where Blake’s wound was.

He felt the hollowed-out spot, the imparity in his body, the memories and the broken promise of tomorrow.

‘‘It never really was,’’ pulling him aside, he took Schofield away to let his body be found. He knew it wouldn’t happen until the sun began to set, but time flows by when you’re quite dead, either way.

‘‘So, what happens now…?’’ his voice was almost coarse and raspy from all the crying, slowing down in their stroll.

‘‘Well, that’s up to you, Will,’’ Blake held his friend hand up close, patting it gently as they travelled further into the field, ‘‘you can stay here all you want, you wouldn’t be the first, or you can just… go.’’

‘‘Go where?’’

‘‘Where we all eventually go, of course. Do you think we’re going for a bite or something?’’

Will couldn’t help but chuckle at Tom’s words, leaning against him and nudging him on the side. ‘‘Hey, who knows? Maybe we could finally try one of those American foods if we’re fast enough!’’

Laughter came back in echoes, as the world behind them chose to blur.

‘‘And what are you doing, Tom? Why did you stay here?’’

If his smile was anything to go by, the answer, Blake thought, was quite obvious.

‘‘For you, of course. I wouldn’t go anywhere without you.’’

Tears neared the corner of Will’s eyes, both enveloped by tender hold of a new kind of light.

‘‘Neither would I, Blake. Neither would I.’’


End file.
